


Flowerball

by orphan_account



Series: glitterbug 'verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, drinking wine, virgin!gemma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma no podía creerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerball

**Author's Note:**

> el título es de la canción de the wombats del mismo nombre porque ya que empecé no podía dejarlo por la mitad...
> 
> espero que les guste! esto está sin betar así que me disculpo por cualquier error.
> 
> ah, y no lo digo en el fic, pero niall tiene dieciocho y todo el sexo mencionado es consensual.
> 
> para ros

Gemma no podía creerlo.

Mirándose al espejo, se cubrió con base la cara y comenzó a esparcirla para que se difuminara y su piel quedara homogénea. Hoy tenía el cabello bastante bien, a diferencia de los días anteriores cuando le había atacado la humedad, y se había decidido por llevarlo suelto. Quizás se haría algunas ondas si tenía tiempo.

Había hablado con Harry el día anterior. Aparentemente no quería salir de la cama porque había tenido sexo y el chico le había echado pitando al día siguiente o algo así. Gemma en ese momento tuvo ganas de ir a partirle el culo a algún pobre desgraciado, pero ahora solo sentía envidia. Bueno, además de sentirse culpable de sentir envidia de que su hermano menor hubiera follado ya y ella seguía dolorosamente virgen.

Sí, lo había asumido. Por mucho que se arreglara el cabello y exfoliara la piel cada noche antes de dormir, ningún chico se había interesado en ella aún. Quizás era porque tenía un estándar demasiado inalcanzable del chico que era su tipo; primero, que fuera feminista. Segundo, que fuera emocionalmente maduro. Tercero, que tuvieran gustos en común. Cuarto, que fuera tierno y extrovertido.

Lo peor era que su propio hermano cumplía con todos sus requisitos, diablos, pero ninguno de los energúmenos que había conocido en las pocas fiestas a las que había salido este semestre alcanzaban sus expectativas. Ni siquiera llegaban a un cincuenta por ciento.

Bufando, Gemma se pasó un poco de máscara y salió del baño que compartía con otra chica que había conocido este mismo año. Se llamaba Tara, y a Gemma no le había caído muy bien cuando las habían emparejado —era demasiado ruidosa y su cuarto era un chiquero— pero luego se fue acostumbrando a sus idioteces y comenzó a disfrutar de su compañía. Ambas compartían una pasión por los muebles de colores chillones; un épico fin de semana, cuando Gemma había cobrado en la oficina en la que trabajaba como recepcionista, se habían gastado bastantes ahorros en varias tiendas escondidas y baratas, comprando cosas de segunda mano. Un cerdo plateado, unos posavasos con diseño de huevo frito, una radio color rosa chillón. Varios cuadros baratos, incluido el famoso de los perros jugando al póker. Gemma aún recuerda la cara de Mamá cuando había visto las "renovaciones". Desde aquel día no había vuelto a poner un pie en su apartamento.

Lo cual le vendría genial si tuviera que preocuparse de que Mamá la descubriera con su novio o algo así. Lo que no pasará. Porque no tiene novio.

Malditos hombres. A veces a Gemma le hubiera gustado nacer lesbiana. Quizás así ahorraría el drama.

-

La gota que derramó el vaso ocurrió un par de noches después. Gemma se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando un programa de reality en la tele mientras esperaba a que se le secaran las uñas y tomaba sorbos de una copa de vino que tenía apoyada en la mesilla a su derecha. Se sopló las uñas una última vez y, al ver que estaban secas, abrió su laptop —apoyada a su izquierda en el sofá— y entró a Facebook.

Gemma no era una gran fan de Facebook; simplemente le gustaba compartir sus fotos de Instagram allí y regocijarse en los _likes_ que recibía en abundancia. Hoy el muro estaba tranquilo. Sin pensarlo demasiado entró en un link que la llevó a un test con el título, "¿Qué animal eres?"

Imagínense cual fue su sorpresa al leer que el resultado del test le había dado _perezoso._ Aparentemente sus respuestas habían dado puntos suficientes para que el animal que la representara fuera un _perezoso_. ¡Ella no era vaga ni perezosa! ¡Tenía una vida social! ¡Tenía amigos, y esas cosas! Claro, no tenía un novio y era vergonzosamente virgen a los 21, ¡pero igual!

Indignada y bufando, cerró la pestaña, borró el historial y se tragó todo lo que quedaba en la copa de vino. Luego se decidió.

—Tara —llamó a su compañera. Tara salió de su cuarto en pijama y haciéndose una trenza.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó ella.

—Quiero un novio —le dijo Gemma, mirándola directo a los ojos. Tara alzó las cejas.

—Estoy fuera de _stock_ por el momento. ¿Qué te crees, que trafico hombres? Si no sales no vas a conseguir novio, mujer.

Gemma asintió. —Exacto. Mañana mismo quiero que me vistas de reina y consigas entradas para alguna fiesta o algo así. No me importa si los chicos no son decentes. Al primero que vea que parezca más o menos de mi edad me lo llevo.

A Tara se le suavizó la expresión y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano en el muslo de Gemma con una expresión tranquilizadora.

—Sabes que no está mal ser virgen, ¿no, linda? No hay apuro, y hay muchísimas mujeres que están en la misma situación que tú. Además si lo haces a las apuradas te arrepentirás, créeme —y se rodó los ojos a sí misma.

—No me importa que no sea especial —susurró Gemma, desviando la mirada y jugueteando con un hilo suelto en su blusa. —Solo quiero quitarme el peso de encima. Creo que si lo hago podré desenvolverme más, o al menos estaré tranquila.

Tara alzó las cejas nuevamente, esta vez con inseguridad. Luego de mirarla por unos segundos sacudió la cabeza. —De acuerdo. Pero si luego te arrepientes sabes a quién llamar, ¿me escuchas? —Y la abrazó. Gemma escondió la cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su amiga y se dejó envolver por sus cálidos brazos.

-

Gemma estaba vestida para matar. Tenía una minifalda negra tan corta que apenas cubría su trasero, una blusa negra de seda que dejaba ver prácticamente todo lo que tenía abajo: un sostén de encaje rojo, y unos tacos aguja rojos para combinarlos con el sostén. También se había maquillado de forma acorde —en realidad se lo había hecho la hermana de Tara, porque por mucho que practicara su pulso para delinear seguía siendo pésimo— y llevaba el pelo suelto.

Nada más entrar vio a un chico rubio mirándola casualmente. Gemma caminó hacia él con pasos categóricos y lo cogió de la mano; él la miró con confusión.

—Hola —dijo, pero su saludo quedó perdido entre la música. Gemma ya lo estaba arrastrando detrás de ella.

—No soy un maldito perezoso —masculló.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio. Era bonito. Tenía unos ojos azules brillantes y una cara simpática, aunque a esta la arruinaba un poco su expresión confundida.

—Nada.

Gemma lo arrastró hacia un balcón que encontró en el segundo piso y lo empujó contra la pared nada más salió y sintió el aire fresco de la noche en su rostro. Estampó sus labios contra los de él y apoyó sus manos en la cintura del chico.

Él pareció dudar al principio pero finalmente apoyó sus brazos en la espalda de ella. Estaban cálidos y sus manos eran grandes y se movían con gentileza, como si Gemma fuera delicada. Gemma entonces enlenteció el beso, aprovechando que él había abierto mínimamente la boca para meter su lengua suavemente, como una caricia.

Él se separó de pronto. —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Gemma —masculló ella, queriendo volver a besarlo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo él apoyó una mano en su hombro, evitando que volviera a besarlo.

—Soy Niall —se presentó él. Ahora parecía que estaba nervioso. _Buena elección_ , se elogió a sí misma. Niall era adorable.

—Qué bien —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos, e intentó besarlo nuevamente. Él la detuvo otra vez.

—¿Estás drogada o algo? —preguntó. Gemma dejó de intentar acercársele más y lo miró, confundida.

—¿Qué?

Niall se sonrojó. —Es que, bueno, no es común que las chicas se me tiren arriba, prácticamente. No es que no lo aprecie, en serio, es solo que... —Gemma largó una risita.

—Eres lindo —dijo y le apretó la nariz entre los nudillos de los dedos índice y mayor. Niall se la quedó mirando. —¿Quieres tener sexo o no? —concluyó ella, impacientándose.

Niall alzó las cejas. —Claro —rió incrédulamente. —Pero no tengo nada.

Gemma rodó los ojos. —No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control.

Y lo arrastró de la mano hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-

A Harry lo despertó su celular vibrando bajo su oído. Gruñó y lo sacó de abajo de la almohada, abriendo los ojos levemente y cerrándolos al sentir el sol darle directo en la cara. —¿Qué pasa? —soltó.

—Harry, hermano, que no creerás lo que estoy haciendo. —Era Niall. Harry suspiró. No podía negarle nada a Niall.

—¿Qué? —preguntó para darle el gusto.

—Estoy comprándole el desayuno a una chica... a la cual follé.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se incorporó. —¡Oye, felicitaciones! Cuéntamelo todo.

—Bueno, _todo_ no, hombre, que algo me lo tengo que guardar para mí. Pero estaba en una fiesta de un chico de la universidad de Oxford y de la nada esta chica —hermosa, debo aclarar— se me acerca y me besa. Y luego de eso follamos. Estuvo genial, y lo único que sé es que se llama Gemma.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado. —¿Sabes si tenía un brazalete del Chelsea en la muñeca? —preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

—Ahora que lo dices, quizás sí tenía uno. ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Te follaste a mi hermana?! —exclamó. Iba a matar a Niall.

El muy hijo de puta.

**Author's Note:**

> mi [tumblr](http://evadiendo.tumblr.com/). los kudos y comentarios ayudan! <3


End file.
